


The Loud Engineer

by DoctorEd17



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Universe, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Rating May Change, Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorEd17/pseuds/DoctorEd17
Summary: In 1983, an 11 year old boy named Lincoln Loud died in a car crash. Or did he...?In 2009, that same person came onboard the Destiny along with the others.





	1. A Loud Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Loud House, Stargate Universe or Doctor Who. Takes place during No Such Luck... Except this moment takes place in 1983.

Chapter 1: A Loud Reborn

...

_Royal Woods, Michigan... 1983..._

In the little town we see an 11 year old boy with white hair walking down a street.

His name is Lincoln Loud and he was sad. His 13 year old sister Lynn Loud Jr lost a baseball game and she blamed him for losing because she thought he was bad luck.

She even convinced the others to make him walk home.

It was cloudy and raining hard. And as he crossed a street he didn't see the car coming...

...

We go to the Royal Woods hospital a while later where we see Lincoln on a hospital bed with Nurse Santiago attending to him.

We then see Rita, Lynn Loud Sr, Lily, Leni, Lisa and Luna enter the room.

"Is he OK?!" Rita asked

Nurse Santiago sighed and said, "I'm afraid not. He's been hit pretty hard. He has many broken bones and a cracked skull. He also has internal bleeding and some of his organs are starting to fail."

"Wincoln?" Lily asked the unconscious boy sadly

"How long does he have?" Rita asked

"He'll be lucky to survive the night." Maria said

_We go to a white void where we see Lincoln Loud open his eyes and looked around the area._

_"Huh? What?! Where am I?" Lincoln asked_

_"Lincoln Loud..." a voice said behind him_

_Lincoln turned to see a woman wearing white standing behind him._

_"Who are you?" Lincoln asked confused, "And where am I?_

_"What is the last thing you remember?" The woman asked_

_"Walking home and being ran... over. Am I dead?" Lincoln asked_

_"No... But you're very close to Death's door. There's something I need to tell you." The woman said_

_"What is it?" Lincoln asked_

_"What do you know of your birth story?" The woman asked_

_"Mom and Dad told me the President and the first lady helped give birth to me." Lincoln said_

_"I'm sorry... But what you know of yourself. Is a lie." The woman said_

_"A lie... What do you mean?!" Lincoln asked shocked_

_"Lincoln Loud... You are more unique than you know." The woman said, "You were adopted by the people you call family. I'm only telling you this because of what's going to happen."_

_"What's going to happen?" Lincoln asked_

_"Lincoln Loud... You will die... and Live." The Woman said_

_"I will die and live? What does that even mean?" Lincoln asked_

_"You'll wake up before it happens. A chance to say goodbye... The process can't be stopped. It'll be painful. Very painful. Just remember who you are inside." The woman said, "Good luck."_

_"Wait! What's going to happen to me?!" Lincoln asked as the void got brighter_

Lincoln Loud then awoken in the hospital room where we see Maria and his family looking at him.

"Dude! Are you OK?" Luna asked

"I had a weird dream that I was ran over and..." Lincoln said before he saw the bandages on him, "Oh... I really am dying?"

"I wish I could say no." Maria said

Leni and Lily cried and softly hugged Lincoln.

"Although I am surprised you woke up. And what's really weird is that you sound OK." Lisa said

Lincoln looked and felt himself. He was in great pain but he felt fine.

Lily then notices something, points at Lincoln's right hand and said, "Wincoln glowing!"

Everyone turned to see a golden orange glow exiting Lincoln's right hand. Lincoln looks at his left and saw the same thing is happening.

Leni quickly grabbed Lily and said, "Lincoln?"

"I don't know!" Lincoln said as the glow spread to his head

"As a scientist. I would suggest backing up." Lisa said

"Second!" Maria said

The group backed up to the far corner and Lincoln asked, "Mom? Dad? What's happening to me?" Sounding a little scared too.

 _"Lincoln... Don't be scared."_ The womans voice said

Lincoln then said, "Mom. Dad. Leni. Luna. Lisa Lily. Whatever happens I still love you!"

"We love you too." The group said

Then the golden orange energy erupted from Lincoln's body like lava in a volcano. It brightly intensify where the family could barely even look at him.

As the energy left Lincoln, they noticed something else was happening. He got taller and his hair got longer and the hair color changed to a jet black.

Then the orange energy finally stopped and they all looked at Lincoln confused.

Where Lincoln Loud was we see a Chinese woman in her early 30s with long jet black hair and brown eyes. She is as tall as Rita.

She looked at her hands before saying, "What just happened?" In a womans voice with a Chinese accent.

She grabbed her throat and cleared it before talking again.

"Why do I sound like a Chinese woman?" She asked

Rita then walked over to the woman and asked, "Lincoln... Honey... Is that you?"

"Yes." The woman asked

Rita looked hard at the woman before saying, "Oh my god!"

"That's Lincoln?!" Leni asked, "But she looks nothing like him!"

"I am afraid I can agree with them." Lisa said as she walked over to the woman, "This woman is Lincoln Loud."

"Woman?" The woman known as Lincoln asked before she felt her parts

She gasped in horror.

"I... I'm a woman." Lincoln shuttered

"How can this woman be our little bro?" Luna asked

"As you all know I put tracking chips in all of you and this woman has Lincoln's tracking chip in her." Lisa said as she showed them the PDA device

"But how did Lincoln turn into an adult Chinese woman?!" Lynn Sr asked

"Well... either way. I'm going to let her out and ask you all to leave as this is all freaking me out." Maria said

...

We go to Vanzilla where we see it parked in the Driveway of the Loud House.

...

We go to Lisa's room where we see Lisa scanning Lincoln in a MRI like machine before her eyes widened in shock.

...

We go to the Living room where we see Lisa and Lincoln now wearing one of Rita's night dresses along with Rita, Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna.

"So what did you find?" Luna asked

"I discovered that Lincoln survived because he had some sort of anomaly on his genetic code. When he was close to death, the anomaly activated and healed him. But it also replaced and rearranged all the cells in his body." Lisa said

"That explains why I look and sound like this." Lincoln said

"But didn't he lose some years out of his life?" Lynn Sr asked

"Actually no. He/She just looks like she's in her 30s. She is still 11. And this body doesn't age. She won't be aging at all." Lisa said

"So she's immortal?" Luna asked

"Yes and no. She won't age, but she can still die." Lisa said

"And I'm guessing what happened was a one time thing?" Rita asked

"No... According to the scans she can Regenerate as I like to call it more then once." Lisa said

"How many times can she change?" Leni asked

"Well..." Lisa said hesitantly

"Lisa..." Rita said

"She has an Infinite amount. For all purposes she is immortal." Lisa said

That made everyone even Lincoln stare at her.

 _"I... can never die?"_ Lincoln thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Nora Lum AKA Awkwafina as Lincoln “Laura” Loud


	2. Air (Part 1)

_26 Years Later..._

…

We go to the Loud house where we see Lincoln in the shed on a computer.

True to Lisa's word Lincoln did not age a day.

She is wearing a black tank top with black sweatpants and brown slippers. Her hair is in a bun.

Lincoln turned to the 4th wall and said, "Oh. Hey there. It's been 26 years since I discovered my regeneration capabilities. I've spent the first 5 years getting used to the new body. I had to remember I was now a woman whenever I went to the bathroom.

Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana and Lola were surprised when they discovered that I changed into a 32 year old woman. But were supportive.

Lori and Leni helped me with clothing and stuff. Lisa told me that I can get pregnant if I am not careful. Basically I have the woman insides and problems as well as the appearance.

When Lynn discovered what happened she immediately apologized.

Lisa forged me a new identity for me as I nor anyone else wanted the government to know about my Immortality. As far as the world knows. I am Laura Ming Loud.

Also I discovered that my intelligence increased and I can learn information a lot faster. I was able to get a High School GED after reading some schoolbooks.

I went to college and gotten a Masters on Engineering, Mathematics and Computer Programming. I can speak and Read several Languages like Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese and more.

And now I'm here as my Mom caretaker. Dad died 2 years back and I've been here as support.

Right now I'm just playing an Online Game called Prometheus with a guy named Eli. We've been helping each other with a math problem written in another language. We've spent days calculating to the smallest decimal. And now..." Lincoln now known as Laura said

_"Ready, Ming?"_ A voice from her headphones asked

"Ready." Laura said

They both then entered the answer to a computer terminal and after a white light. They were back in the beginning of the level.

_"What the hell?!"_ Eli asked

"That's weird... I thought for sure that world work." Laura said

_"It did work! The firing code locked in!"_ Eli said

"Well... either way. I have to sign out. See ya later." Laura said

_"See ya..."_ Eli said as Laura logged off

She took off her headphones and said, "That was a major disappointment."

...

We go to the house the next day where we see Laura in the kitchen reading the paper with the aged Rita eating some lunch.

"Have you heard from Lisa lately?" Laura asked

"No..." Rita said

They heard a knock at the front door.

Laura walked to the door and opened it to see a black car parked in the driveway and a blond woman wearing a Military uniform was on the other side.

"Laura Loud?" The woman asked

"Yeah." Laura said

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter. Lately you spent an great amount of time playing an online game called Prometheus." Carter said

"How do you know that?" Laura asked

"We've made the game for the problem you and Eli solved yesterday." Carter said

"The Dakara Weapons Puzzle? Yeah... I think there's a glitch in the game..." Laura said

"There isn't. Can I come in?" Carter asked

...

We go in the living room where we see Carter, Rita and Laura sitting on the chairs.

She made both Laura and Rita sign Nondisclosure agreements before she said, "We're part of a top secret organization called the Stargate Program. We put the problem in the game to look for genius we've might have overlooked. You and Eli both solved the puzzle. And so you both won a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Laura asked

"A trip... To another planet 21 light years from here." Carter said

"By this Stargate?" Laura asked

"No... By a spaceship." Carter said

"I can't go... I..." Laura said

"We know your mother needs care." Carter said as she looked at Rita where we noticed she's in a wheelchair

"Also... We know who you really are. Lincoln." Carter said smirking

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Laura said

"Your sister Lisa is part of our program. We found out she forged your papers and she told us why." Carter said, "I promise it'll be worth your while to come with us. And your mother will get good care while you're away."

"Mom?" Laura asked Rita

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. Go. I'll be OK." Rita said smiling

"So... when do we leave?" Laura asked

...

We go to the _General Hammond_ where it left Earth's orbit and entered Hyperspace.

We go to the mess hall where we see Laura eating while reading a book. They gave her some files on Stargate and the history behind it.

She is now wearing a black tank top with black jeans and a dark blue leather jacket. She is wearing black one inch heal boots.

She finished reading all of it in an hour. She was now reading a book on translating the Ancient Language.

We then see a woman sit across from her.

"Laura Loud." The woman asked

"That's me." Laura said as she put the book down

"Chloe... Personal assistant to Senator Armstrong." Chloe said

"Pleasure to meet you." Laura said

"So... You are the other winner." Chloe said smiling

"Yeah... I helped out Eli with some of the equations." Laura said

We then see a man approach the table and asked, "Mind if I..."

"Go right ahead, Eli." Laura said

"Thanks!" Eli said

After he sat down he then asked, "Wait... How do you know my name?"

"The voice." Laura said

"I'm Chloe. Personal assistant to Senator Armstrong." Chloe said, "And you already know her."

"I do?" Eli asked before his eyes widened, "Ming?"

"Yep!" Laura said, "But my full name is Laura Ming Loud."

"And formally known as Lincoln Loud." Chloe said

Laura looked at Chloe surprised while Eli looked confused.

"My dad and I were filled in on your... Identity." Chloe said

"Anyone else knows?" Laura asked

"The commander of Icarus base, Colonel Young and Colonel Telford. Don't worry, we kept the information on a need to know basis." Chloe said

"What are you two talking about?" Eli asked

"In 1983, An 11 year old boy named Lincoln Loud mysteriously disappeared without a trace." Laura said

"Oh! I read about that for US News History. " Eli said

"He was never missing." Laura said, " _I_ was that boy."

Eli then started laughing for a few seconds. After a few seconds he calmed himself down.

"She's not lying. She is the missing boy." Chloe said

"But that event happened 26 years ago and this lady looks nothing like the boy." Eli said

Laura then told Eli about the accident and how she regenerated into the woman he sees. She also told him she doesn't age.

After she finished Eli, stared at her before...

"You've looked like that since 1983?" Eli asked

"Yeah... I never aged since that event." Laura said

"You can cheat death? That's so cool!" Eli said

"Well at first it was horrible. I realized I'll never die of old age. Then during the rest of the 80s I traveled around the world. It gave me a sense of hope. With some help I got a GED and went to college." Laura said

"And then dropped out?" Eli asked

"No, I graduated with three master degrees." Laura said much to Eli's surprise

"Then two years ago, my parents were in a car accident. Dad died and mom was crippled. I went home and helped her out while doing odd jobs to keep myself occupied and make some money." Laura said

"I'm sorry about your mom." Eli said sadly, "My mom has AIDS."

"Well, here's hoping wherever we're going our mom's will be OK." Laura said

...

We go to a planet where we see the Hammond drop out of Hyperspace.

...

We go to a base on the planet where outside we see a light as Eli, Laura, Chloe, and two men were beamed in.

Laura looked at the view in awe.

Then two men and a woman approached the group.

The woman is 30 years old with brown hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a green sweater with a white lab coat, brown khakis and brown loafers. A pair of glasses are worn on her.

Laura turned around as the man known as Colonel Everett Young introduced himself and Lt. Matthew Scott.

"...and this is Dr. Lisa Loud." Young said

He then looked at Laura and Eli and said, "And you two must be..."

"The contest winners! Yeah, hi! That is a big gun!" Eli said as he looked at a rail gun mounted to the ground

One of the men that beamed with them then introduced himself to Laura.

"And I am Dr. Nicholas Rush." He said

"Pleasure..." Laura said

"Hey Laura." Lisa said

"Hey, Lise." Laura smiled

"You two know each other?" Rush asked

"We're sisters." Laura said

"Ah!" Rush said

...

We go into the base where we see group walking down a hallway.

While the rest of the group was talking. Lisa turned to Laura and Eli and said, "I still can't believe you and Eli supposedly solved the problem we've been having for months!"

"By the way... What exactly did we solve?" Eli asked

"They needed help on how much power to take from this planets core and at the same time avoid said core from becoming unstable." Laura said

"That is correct." Lisa said

"So Lisa, this is where you've been for the last few months?" Laura asked

"That is also correct." Lisa said, "How is our Mother unit doing?"

"She's actually doing OK. Thanks to the money you sent her." Laura said

They entered a big room with a big metal ring with 9 red chevrons and 39 symbols.

"Whoa!" Eli said as he and Laura slowly approached the Stargate

"Agreed. This is remarkable." Laura said as she felt the Stargate

"So if a Stargate can take us anywhere. Why did we fly here on a spaceship?" Eli asked

"This Stargate is connected directly to the planets core for power. If an incoming wormhole establish here it would cause a feedback that could destroy the planet. So it's been modified to only dial out." Laura said

"What she said." Scott said

"And how do you know that?" Eli asked

"I read the file." Laura said

"Well, you two solved the problem Dr. Rush and your sister tried to solve for months which by the way a lot of people were glad to see." Scott said smirking

"And of course you know, Colonel Telford." Dr. Rush said

"I hope you're ready." The man Laura assumed was Senator Armstrong said

"You just give the word sir!" Telford said

"I gave it a quite a while ago. I'm just here to see how my 1.6 billion dollars is being spent." Senator Armstrong said

"Of course. Very good." Dr. Rush said

"Up until now. We have been unable to channel the right amount of power to unlock the Stargates ninth and final chevron. But thanks to some ingenuity from Mr. Wallace and Miss. Loud here. Our problem has been solved." Dr. Rush said

"We've heard that before." Colonel Young said

"This time we're sure." Dr. Rush said, "Sgt. Riley."

The man at the computer known as Sgt. Riley typed on the computer before saying, "Chevron 1 encoded."

"Wait, we're dialing now?!" Eli asked

"A test... To see if we can make a connection." Dr. Rush said

While they were talking, Laura pulled out what looked like a silver colored pen with a green light at one end. She pressed a button and it lit up and made a soft barely audible buzzing sound.

"Chevron 8 encoded. Chevron 8 is locked in place." Riley said

We then see the area shake.

"What's happening?" Eli asked

"I don't know. We've never got this far before." Scott admitted

"Chevron 9... Chevron 9, will not lock." Riley said

The green light on Laura's pen then changed to blue.

"Shut it down!" Laura shouted

"No. No... Wait a minute." Rush said

"Power capacitors are in the red." Riley said

"Shut it down now!" Young said

Riley did so...

After Young criticized Rush. He told Eli and Laura to come with him.

"Eli can go. I need to talk to Laura." Young said

...

We go to an office where we see Young, Laura, and Lisa there.

"First I just want to say, I am aware of your condition, Laura." Young said, "It must have been hard."

"It was..." Laura admitted

"Now... During the dialing Lisa and I noticed you pulled out something and pointed it at the Stargate." Young said

Laura pulled out the pen and put it on the desk.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Made it myself out of old computer parts and the casing is made out of melted cheap silverware. I was scanning the Stargate for any problems with the power." Laura said

"So... What's went wrong?" Lisa asked

"Power requirement wise. Nothing. It worked perfectly. I'm guessing it didn't work because you tried to dial an address that doesn't exist." Laura said

"But we've known the address from the Atlantis Database for years!" Lisa said

"Can I see the address?" Laura asked

"You can look at it later. Right now, It's time for something to eat." Young said as he stood up

"Actually, I'm going to see Dr. Rush. If you don't mind. I'm not that hungry." Laura said

"Go ahead." Young said

After Laura left he said to Lisa, "Is she always like that?"

"Physically? Yes... Her unique genetic code prevents aging. Emotionally? I don't know." Lisa said

...

We see Laura going down a hallway where we see her stop and lean against a wall and begin to cry a bit.

She pulled out a locket with two pictures in it. One was a picture of her and her family in the 80s before she regenerated. The other was a picture of her after the Regeneration.

She smiled as tears flowed.

...

We go to the Gate room where we see Laura just arrived as the room started to shake.

"What the...?" Laura said confused

We then see Rush approach her with Eli and said, "Laura! I need your help!"

"He wants to figure out why the address wouldn't connect..." Eli said

"Wrong address." Laura said

"We don't..." Rush said

"The Stargate symbols are consolations as seen from Earth, right?" Laura asked

"Yes! What does that..." Rush asked

"So what if Earth is suppose to be the Point of Origin?" Eli asked

"The only viable power source was here, Light years away." Rush said

"Doesn't matter." Laura said

"What if it's the only combination that will work... Like a code?" Eli asked

"A code?" Rush asked

"Good job Eli!" Laura said

Rush then said to Riley, "Stop the dialing sequence!"

He then softly pushed Riley out of the seat and aborted the dialing to Earth. He then quickly began the Ninth Chevron address.

"Rush! What are you doing?!" Laura asked

"It's our only chance!" Rush mumbled

After two minutes he put in Earths point of origin in place on this planets. After a few seconds we see a wormhole establish.

"That... is impressive." Eli said

"Agreed." Laura said

We then see Young, Lisa and a bunch of other people enter the room.

"What's going on?! I ordered an evacuation!" Young said

"He didn't dial Earth. It's the ninth Chevron address." Eli said

"What?!" Young asked in a soft voice

While they were talking/arguing, Laura walked to the wormhole and stared at it.

She then made an irrational chose and walked into the wormhole.

...

We see Laura was thrown out of the wormhole. She landed on her feet. She looked around the area before she looked at the door and smiled.

She walked over to the door, pressed a button and opened it.

She entered the hallway and walked down it for a minute before she opened another door and entered a room with an observation deck displaying the regions of space.

She approach the railing separating the floor from the window. As she looked at the view, she had one thing to say...

"Oh, brilliant!" Laura whispered

She stared at the view for a few minutes before she heard a moaning, like something is starting up. A few seconds later we see the window show a white light for a second before it faded away to reveal a view of light blue with white, purple and blue passing by.

"Must be some sort FTL... This is to different to be Hyperspace." Laura whispered

She then heard someone clearing his throat. Laura turned to see Dr. Rush standing beside her.

"This is a spaceship! This explains why the address needed Earth's point of origin! It's not based on a fixed address so the Icarus planet's point of origin wasn't valid." Laura said

"No... it wasn't." Rush agreed

"We're on a ship?!" Eli asked as he and Scott entered the room

"This ship is old... Older then Atlantis and the Milky Way Stargates." Laura said

"Dr. Rush... Laura?" Scott said

"Faster than light. Yet. Not though Hyperspace." Rush said, "Who knows how far it traveled?"

"Dr. Rush. I've got a lot of wounded. We need to get home." Scott said

_"Lt. Scott. Come in?"_ A womans voice said from Scotts radio

He picked up the radio and asked, "This is Scott."

_"We got a problem. One of the air vents just shut down in here."_ The woman said

"The air is getting kind of thin in here too." Eli noticed

"What does that mean?" Scott asked

"That the life support system is failing and we should do something about that." Rush said

He then turned to the door and walked out with Eli, Scott and Laura following.

As they walked, Scott pulled Laura to him and asked, "What were you thinking?! You jumped into the wormhole without knowing what was on the other side!"

"I don't know." Laura admitted

"Well, expect a chew out from Colonel Young when he wakes up." Scott said

"When he wakes up?" Laura asked

They entered a room with a bunch of computer terminals and a pole shaped like an apple core.

Dr. Rush went to a terminal and started accessing the information while Eli did the same from another one.

...

Back in the gate room we see Lt. Scott and Laura entered the room where the crowd was talking among themselves.

"Hey... Can I get everyone's attention?" Scott asked before yelling, "HEY LISTEN UP!"

The crowd stopped and stared at Scott.

"What's going on?" Senator Armstrong asked

"We're on an Ancient... Spaceship." Scott said

"What?!" Senator Armstrong asked confused

"Well, what that means is..." Scott said

"It means you need to use the Stargate to get us back home!" Senator Armstrong said

"We're working on that." Scott said

"You can consider that an order." Armstrong said

As the two talked, Laura went over to a terminal and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. She pointed it at the terminal and activated it. After a few seconds, she pulled it away and looked at the green light.

"This isn't good." She mumbled to herself

"Laura?" Scott asked as he and the Senator looked at her

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Laura said, "We can't get back. Not right now."

"What? What do you mean?!" Armstrong asked

"I scanned the terminal and accessed the power reserves. We don't have nearly enough to open a wormhole to Earth." Laura said sadly

"What?!" A women's voice asked

"This ship is millions of years old! Did you honestly expect it to be in a good condition?" Laura asked sarcastically

"Laura... Go join Eli and Rush." Scott said

Laura did just that.

...

In the Control Interface room we see Laura just arrived as Eli and Rush argued over something.

"OK. What's going on?" Laura asked

"I found a way to get the Life support system online again." Rush said

"He has no idea what he's doing." Eli said

"Eli..." Rush said

Before the two could continue arguing. Laura then stuck her fingers in both of their necks, paralyzing them.

"Now I'm going to let go of you two and when I do I want you to calmly tell me what's going on. And no arguing!" Laura said

She let go of them and they moved again.

"Rush might blow up the ship." Eli said

"May, I see the computer?" Laura asked

Rush and Eli moved aside and she looked at the computer and said, "I'm afraid you both are wrong."

"What?" Eli asked

"This computer says some of the filters need repairing and/or replacing before resetting it." Laura said

Rush looked at the screen and said, "Well..."

Eli then asked, "How did you do the paralyzing thing?"

"It's a very old technique, I learned it from a monk during my travels around the world." Laura said

"Think you can teach it?" A voice asked

Laura and the boys turned to see Scott and some men standing behind them.

"No." Laura said bluntly before asking, "What about Lisa?"

"She was among the first beamed on board the _Hammond_." Scott assured her

Laura smiled and said, "Good..."

...

After a while we see Laura looking at one of the terminals.

"So... Laura, When did you first know...?" Eli asked from another terminal

"That I could Regenerate?" Laura asked, "In 1983 I was walking home in the rain and I didn't see the car. I woke up in the hospital later and the regeneration began."

"And you were an 11 year old boy?" Eli asked

"Yeah..." Laura said

"I bet it was hard to adjust to an adult woman body." Eli smirked

"You have no idea..." Laura said before saying, "Interesting..."

"What is it?" Eli asked

"I was looking over the power reserves and decided to see what powers this vessel. Look..." Laura said as she pulled up a holographic screen of the ship entering a star

"This ship is solar powered! Once the reserves are almost empty. The auto pilot will go find another star and use it to recharge the batteries." Laura said

"A solar powered spaceship?" Eli asked

"It does explain how she got this far..." Laura said

“So after it recharges we can go home?” Eli asked hopefully

Laura frowned and shook her head.

“No… The power requirements outweighs the current capability of this ship. According to this the ship can only store 38.989892834% of her original capacity right now.” Laura said

“So we’re still going to die…” Eli said

“We will if we don’t find out why life support system is failing.” Laura said

“Any progress?” Dr. Rush asked as he entered the room with two people a man and a woman

“Well, the good _and_ the bad news is that while we don’t need to worry about the power scenario, there isn’t enough to dial back to Earth.” Laura said

“We don’t?” the man asked

“This ship is Solar powered. When the reserves are almost empty the ship will enter a star and refill the tank.” Laura explained before asking, “And you are?”

“Adam Brody.” Brody said

“Laura Loud.” Laura said

“One of Lisa Loud’s sisters?” the woman asked

“Yeah.” Laura said

“So you figured out the power problem?” Dr. Rush asked

“Yeah… I did.” Laura said

“Good. So you also found out what’s wrong with the life support?” Dr. Rush asked

“Eli’s working on it.” Laura said

She then got up from the terminal and started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Rush asked

“Away from you…” Laura said as she continued to walk away


End file.
